Caramel Popcorn
by aquaXtreme
Summary: Having different yet similar personalities also means having different yet similar choices in food. Which leads to interesting consequences...


_**This is my second challenge fic but it's for Grim Lullaby's Sugar Sweet challenge this time. Again, I had fun writing this though I did get stuck for ideas on other words for 'glare'. So you'll see me using that word quite a lot :)**_

_**Anyway, read on and enjoy.**_

* * *

"It's been so long since I've been to a fair," Artemis sighed, taking in the colourful sights, the busy smells and the cheerful sounds.

"Same," Robin commented, adjusting the dark shades that covered his eyes. "I've always been too busy with the whole 'superhero' thing."

Wally grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well then, it's a good thing that we're normal civilians today and not superheroes."

They walked on ahead in silence for a while, each happy they were spending a day as normal teenagers and not crime fighting superheroes.

"I've never been to a fair," Megan admitted, observing the happy atmosphere around her.

"Neither have I," Kaldur agreed.

Superboy didn't have to say anything; every one already knew he was new to this kind of thing too.

Artemis frowned.

"Don't they have any fairs under water or on Mars or something like that?"

Megan and Kaldur shook their heads.

"Boy are you going to be 'whelmed' by the end of this day," Artemis smiled, glancing at the Boy Wonder who was glaring at her for stealing his word.

Wally appeared at Megan's side, flashing a charming smile her way.

"Let me show you around, Beautiful," He said, offering her his arm. Megan giggled but didn't take it.

"Tall, dark and handsome," Artemis called, obviously referring to Superboy. He looked up. "How about I lead the way and you follow?"

He scowled.

"I prefer not to follow anyone," He replied before splitting away from the group.

Wally snorted.

"I think you just got rejected, Blondie."

"Normally I'd punch you in the face but we're at a fair so I am going to try and be as civil towards you," The female archer smiled gently before striding along at the front, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jeans.

"If you don't mind, Wally, I shall join Superboy. He might get lonely wandering around on his own," Megan shrugged her shoulders apologetically before jogging towards the retreating boy.

Robin coughed to hide his sniggers at his friend's fallen facial expression before putting on a sympathetic face.

"If it's any consolation, compared to Superboy, you stand no chance."

Wally glowered at him.

"Dude!"

Robin glanced up at Kaldur who had been staring at the big wheel with confusion. He nudged the Atlantean.

"Come on, Kaldur. I'll show you the joys of hacking into the Big Wheel system to stop the ride mid-flight," Robin grinned wickedly before walking towards the ride. Kaldur raised an eyebrow but followed all the same leaving Wally alone. The speedster glanced around him, wondering what he should do.

His nose suddenly stopped and he began sniffing the air. He frowned at the scent before clicking his fingers in realisation.

_Funnel Cake_

Wally sighed with delight before heading towards the stall, occasionally stopping to chat a couple of girls up. Eventually he arrived at his destination and his mouth began to water at the sight of the cakes.

"One please," Wally asked, reaching for the wallet that was located in his back pocket. The vendor nodded his head and set about making another cake.

Wally smiled as he eyed the mixture being poured through the funnel.

"Would you like sugar, jam or fruit on top?"

Wally bit his lip before answering.

"Sugar please."

The vendor immediately sprinkled more than a handful onto the cake before handing it to Wally and taking the money. Wally thanked him and bit into his cakes, revelling at the taste that burst inside.

"Ew," Someone commented over his shoulder.

Wally swivelled around to face the person. He glared when he saw Artemis.

"What do you want?"

"Definitely not that," She stated, wrinkling her nose at the article of food that he held in his hand.

"For your information, Funnel Cakes are amazing."

She snorted.

"Whatever."

Wally glanced at the small tub she was holding. He peered in before recoiling with disgust.

"Caramel Popcorn? You like Caramel Popcorn?"

"Yeah," She replied, tossing a few into her mouth. "What about it?"

"Caramel Popcorn is just…it's not proper popcorn."

"It is too."

"Pfft. Is not."

"Is too! Funnel Cake isn't even real cake! Who makes cake from _funnels_?"

Wally jerked his thumb towards the stall behind him.

"He does!"

Artemis rolled her eyes before she walked away.

"Besides," Wally continued as he caught up with her. "Eat too much Caramel Popcorn and that figure of yours is going to get lost pretty soon," He smirked before taking another bite out of his cake. Artemis stopped and looked at him.

"Never knew you admired my figure so much," She casually said, a grin of victory plastered across her face.

"What?" Wally nearly choked on his cake before coughing numerous times. "As if!"

"You don't have to be shy about it."

"About what? There's nothing for me to be shy about!"

She patted him slowly on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Wally's mouth fell open.

"There is nothing to tell anyone!"

Artemis turned around and winked.

"Keep on telling yourself that," She said before blending in with the rest of the crowd.

Wally just stood there, fuming inside. He glared at the direction she'd gone before walking in the opposite way, cursing the female archer with every footstep.

Artemis immediately let out a laugh as she disappeared from Wally's view. His facial expression had been priceless! When she'd been teasing him, she hadn't expected something as hilarious as that. She grabbed a few more balls of popcorn and shoved them into her mouth before throwing the empty carton into a bin. She glanced at the scene around her, wondering which ride she should queue up for.

Artemis decided for the Big Wheel seeing as it'd be a good chance for her to see the lights from the highest point of the fair. She'd always loved the Big Wheel. It gave her a moment of peace; a moment in which she was 'alone' and the feeling of being separate to everyone else.

She lined up behind a couple who was passionately kissing and mentally vomited at the public display of affection. She hated PDAs. How hard was it to make out in private instead of letting the whole world see you stick your tongue inside someone else's mouth?

In no time, she reached the front and the person in charge let her through. She noticed that he wasn't particularly happy but she didn't bother herself with that fact. She seated herself inside the gondola and took a deep breath of the fresh air. She hoped she'd get the gondola all to herself. She loved not having to share it with anyone.

"Just to let you know, you are so wrong."

Artemis' eyes snapped wide open before whirling around to face Wally. Their eyes met and immediately hardened into glares.

"Are you stalking me or something?" She asked amazed that, within a whole fun fair, they had met each other more than once.

"Hey! You did this exact same thing to me before so this is karma."

"Then karma must be an annoying, bratty teen who thinks he's God's gift to all of woman kind,' She spat before walking over to the other side and sitting herself there. Wally pulled a face to her back while she did so. The doors shut and the ride began.

"Like I was saying, I do not admire you in any way."

"Oh please! You're a teenage boy. How could you not?"

Wally snorted in disbelief.

"Look who thinks they're God's gift to all of mankind now!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"  
Artemis glared at the red head who glowered fiercely back at her. She turned around to look outside instead and most of her anger vanished as she marvelled at the fair's lights.

Their gondola soon reached the peak and slowly began to descend again when, all of a sudden, it began to creak. Then it stopped. Artemis blinked.

"What the-"

A few speakers created static before a voice spoke.

"Sorry for any inconvenience but the Ferris Wheel has stopped for now because of a technical error. This has been happening all day. No need to worry though, we'll get you folks down in a couple of minutes or so. Thank you."

The speakers crackled again before turning off.

Artemis groaned as Wally slumped deeper into his seat. They were both stuck in a gondola, on the highest peak, with the person they hated most and no way to get out.

Artemis was beginning to hate fairs.

Wally frowned before leaning forward. He squinted into the distance before growling as he spotted a spiky haired boy and blond one lurking in the shadows behind the control box for the Ferris wheel.

_Robin and__ Kaldur. Of course. They were saying they'd do this earlier on. Dammit!_

He turned back and faced the female on the other side who was now starting to shiver.

Wally rolled his eyes, debating with himself. He finally decided to do the chivalrous thing and took off his coat, handing it to the archer. Artemis looked at it suspiciously before reluctantly accepting it. She sniffed it and quickly held it at arm's length.

"Ughh, it smells of you!"

"Well, who else would it smell of?"

She slowly wrapped it around her. She raised an eyebrow when he smirked.

"What?"

"Don't pretend."

"Pretend about what?"  
Wally's smirk grew even bigger which tempted Artemis to slap him. But she held back.

"You enjoy it really," He stated, realising full well that this was like before. But, this time, he had the advantage.

"I'll enjoy it when hell freezes over."

"I've heard that that's in about-"He checked his watch. "1 minute".

Artemis snorted but didn't say anything.

"Come on. You know you really like being stuck up here with me."

"You know what would really make me happy?"

"What?"

"You shutting up."

"None of this would be happening if you hadn't insulted my Funnel Cake!"

"Me? You criticized my popcorn!"

"I had good reason to!"

"Same here!"

Neither of them talked for a while, choosing to look outside instead. Artemis noted that the lights didn't look that impressive to her anymore. Instead, if anything, they were getting sickeningly annoying.

"Plus you started the 'sexual' thing," Wally muttered.

Artemis' mouth dropped wide open.

"Excuse me? What 'sexual' thing?"

"The part where you said that I was somehow 'attracted' to you!" Wally was strangely enjoying the horror that flickered on her face.

"Yeah right! You carried it on with the 'I like how you smell' thing!"

"Ha!" Wally jumped up and pointed at her. "You just admitted it!"

"Wait, what?"

"You just said you like how I smell."

"I was saying you said how I liked your smell. Which I don't. At all."

"Oh yeah?"

Artemis nodded tightly. Suddenly her lips were pressed against by his. Her eyes widened before grabbing him just as fiercely and kissing him back. No way was she going to be the loser in this game.

They jerked apart when the wheel started moving again, each in shock with what they'd done. They avoided eye contact until their gondola reached the ground and rushed out of there.

Artemis was extremely aware that her cheeks felt hot and she had an idea of what they looked like.

"P.S," She looked at Wally who had turned to face her. "This does not change our relationship one bit."

She nodded along with him.

"Definitely. As if I'd ever start liking you!"

"Good. I just wanted to clear the air because I didn't want you to get any wrong ideas."

Artemis lightly punched him on the arm.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

Wally raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"If you wanted to kiss me before, you could've just asked."

"No! I meant the punch!" She spluttered. "No way did I enjoy that little incident!"

"Me neither." Wally commented before winking at her. "Your mouth tasted of caramel popcorn. It was disgusting."

* * *

**_BOOM! Done. :)_**

**_I'm quite happy with myself about this fic. You can guess I'm a Wally/Artemis fan but I won't write too many romance fics about them until I see more Young Justice episodes. _**

**_If you enjoyed it, please review. It means a lot 3_**

**_Until next time, mes amis :)_**


End file.
